


Day 14

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 14

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I’m guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Traveled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It’s obvious from the size of her suitcase."

"Suitcase?"

"Suitcase, yes. She’s been married at least ten years, but not happily. She’s had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married."

"Oh, if yer just makin' this up-"

"Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it’s regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It’s not for work; look at her nails. She doesn’t work with her hands, so what or rather who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover; she’d never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

How...

"That's brilliant!"

Damn. I did it again.

"Sorry."

"Cardiff?"

"It's obvious-"

Obvious, what the hell-

"Not to me."

"Oh dear god, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring-"

"Her coat: it’s slightly damp. She’s been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She’s turned it up against the wind. She’s got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it’s dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind – too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can’t have traveled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn’t dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?"

"Cardiff."

"That's fantastic!"

"You know you do that out loud?"

"I'll shut up."

Damn, just can't help-

"No, it'th....fine."

"Why do you keep saying suitcase?"

"Yes, where is it? She must have had a calendar, where is her phone, and...who is Rachel?"

Rachel? Oh...obvious...god that's sex-what? oh damn.


End file.
